DNA Core DNA sequence and transcript analysis is vital for many aspects of cancer research. The DNA Core Facility provides a broad spectrum of services and resources designed to make the state-of-the-art techniques used in DNA sequence and transcript analysis readily available to HCCC investigators. These services and resources include 1) DNA sequencing 2} Custom oligonucleotides 3) Molecular biology computing 4) DNA microarrays using both the Affymetrix GeneChip system and the custom spotted array using the microscope slide format 5) Real-time PCR 6) Reference materials such as books, laboratory manuals, and videos that describe many of the methods used in the manipulation of nucleic acids The DNA Core Facility provides high quality services to HCCC members with a rapid turnaround and supports these services with well-trained personnel. The core continues to evaluate and update their services so they remain cutting-edge and provides new services to continue to meet the needs of HCCC investigators.